character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Takao Kinomiya (Beyblade, Canon)/JJSliderman
Let it RIP! -Tyson Granger Summary Takao Kinomiya 'was an ordinary Japanese boy, who spent all his time playing a simple top spinning game, called Beyblade. It wasn't until he had defeated Rei Kon and Kai Hiwatari, and formed the team Bladebreakers along with Max Mizuhara, that Takao had found his calling. After many trials against the likes of teams from all over the world, the Bladebreakers finally face off against and defeat the Russian Team, catapulting Takao to the status of World Beyblade Champion. He has been defending the world and the honor of Beyblade ever since, for as long as his Bey spins, he will always be ready to fight Powers and Stats '''Tier: 8-A '| Likely 7-B | '5-B '| At least '''5-B Name: '''Takao Kinomiya '''Origin: '''Beyblade '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: 15 Classification: 'Team Bladebreakers Leader, Sacred Bit-Beast Dragoon Protector, World Beyblade Champion '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics with his Bey, Air Manipulation via Storm Attack, Fire Manipulation via absorbing fire into the Storm Attack, Water Manipulation via absorbing water into the Storm Attack and creating a whirlpool, Soul Manipulation(Dragoon can turn itself into its true Bit-Beast form), Resistance to Soul Manipulation(Dragoon resisted having its soul ripped out of its bit), Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly Regen(If a Bey's soul is destroyed, it can resurrect itself almost immediately), Energy Manipulation(Takao can give energy to Dragoon to heal it, let it interact with the physical environment, and make it stronger), Reactive Evolution(Beys can evolve when they are faced with impossible challenges), Electricity Manipulation(Dragoon can cover itself in electricity and absorb electricity into its tornadoes), Flight, Energy Projection, Rage Power, Power Absorption(Every time Dragoon clashes with another Bey, it takes some of that Bey's energy and spin power. Absorbed the power of multiple other Beys to fight against Brooklyn), Weather Manipulation(Can summon storms to make it rain), Sealing Resistance(If Takao believes hard enough and has enough willpower, his Bit-Beast can escape sealing spells), Telepathy(Dragoon can speak directly to Takao), Limited Transformation via Dragoon GT's switchable axis, Power Mimicry(Dragoon can mimic the strategies and techniques of other Bladers like Daichi and F-Dynasty almost faultlessly, and even improve on them), possible Light Manipulation(clashes with other Beys create blinding light), Telekinesis(By aiming his arms in different directions, Takao can seemingly influence the direction of his Bey), possible Danmaku(Takao picked up the projectiles Kai shot out of his Bey using a tornado and threw them back at Kai), possible Precognition(In the battle against Kai in the World Championships, Dragoon was able to predict every one of Dragoon's Attacks and react accordingly, which Takao also sensed), Resistance to Precognition(Defeated Brooklyn Masefield, who had a Bey that could predict the opponent's every move), Statistics Amplification(The faster Dragoon spins, the stronger it becomes), Reality Warping(Was able to destroy the dimension created by Brooklyn Masefield, as well as somewhat affect the battleground in his battle with Kai), Immune to Conventional Mind Manipulation as a Beyblade, Space-Time Manipulation(Should be comparable to Dranzer, which destroyed a miniature black hole created by Zeus and Brooklyn), Illusion Creation and Duplication(Dragoon can make illusory copies of itself using storms) 'Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level+ '(Can create tornadoes that are just as powerful as real ones), possibly higher (Defeats Wolborg, who created a fireball/sun out of all the Bit-Beasts it had absorbed that should be individually comparable to Dragoon, as well as freezing over an entire arena) |''' City Level '(Normal Bit-Beasts are capable of creating storms that cover an entire canyon), '''likely higher '(Dragoon is one of the four strongest Bit-Beasts of legend; Defeats Zeo after it had absorbed Dranzer, the second strongest Bit-Beast, and Draciel, possibly the third strongest) | 'Planet Level '(Dragoon is implied to have defeated Zeus and Brooklyn, who created a wormhole to an alternate dimension Brooklyn created that he has full control over, acting as a parallel to Earth. Even though it is an illusion, it still was real to them | At least 'Planet Level '(Should be far stronger than before) 'Speed: High Hypersonic '(Dragoon is comparable to Bit-Beast Driger, which traveled to the upper mesosphere in 5 seconds) | At least 'High Hypersonic '(Should be faster than before), possibly 'far higher '(Dragoon dodges a shot from a particle beam gun, which travel near the speed of light, from over 50 feet diagonally in the air. However, it could have just been pure luck, as it only dodges one shot out of five, and this was right after a previous shot hit it right in the center) | At least 'High Hypersonic '(Should be far faster than before), possibly 'far higher '(Dranzer, which Dragoon is comparable to, resisted the pull of a miniature black hole for a long time) | At least 'High Hypersonic '(Should be far faster than before) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown '''for Dragoon, '''Average Human '''for Takao '''Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ '| At least 'City Class '| 'Planet Class '| At least '''Planet Class Durability: Multi-City Block Level+, possibly higher '''(Survived the fireball created by merging the essence of over 7 Bit-Beasts together, which are all comparable to Dragoon in power) |''' City Level '''(Dragoon can take hits from normal and high level Bit-Beasts), likely higher'(Dragoon should be more durable than standard Bit-Beasts) | '''Planet Level '(Took multiple hits from Zeus, Brooklyn's Bey) | At least Planet Level '(Should be more durable than before) '''Stamina: '''High (Beys can keep spinning for a long time, even if they are on the verge of stopping, and a Bey comparable to Dragoon went 3 rounds in a row against an opponent who kept repairing himself. When fighting against Kai and his ultimate Dranzer, their battle destroyed an entire stadium and damaged both of their bodies, yet Takao and Dragoon wanted to keep going anyway) '''Range: '''Hundreds of meters via tornadoes '''Intelligence: Average '(Is capable of doing instinctive strategies when the time comes, and is an accomplished Blader, but is otherwise rather dim) '''Weaknesses: '''Dragoon can be broken or have its soul destroyed, and if this happens the fight is over. Takao is pretty cocky, almost to a fault, and Dragoon takes on the weaknesses of a dragon in its Bit-Beast Form. If Dragoon is heavily damaged then it will outright refuse to fight. Takao cannot change modes mid-match. '''Attacks and Techniques: * Default Abilities: ** Dragoon Grip Attacker-Big Time Attack: '''A stronger variant of normal Bey attacks. ** '''Dragoon Grip Attacker-Out of Reach Attack: '''If the opponent is out of the field of range for Dragoon, it will shift its focus until it finds its target and then attack. * '''Spin Gear: ** Dragoon Storm-Storm Attack: '''Dragoon whips up a tornado to damage foes and send them flying. Can absorb different elements. ** '''Dragoon Fantom-Dragoon Phantom Hurricane Attack: '''A stronger variant of Storm Attack which does more damage * '''Magnacore System: ** Dragoon Victory-Victory Tornado: Dragoon is surrounded with glowing blue energy that makes its attacks immensely strong * Engine Gear: ** Dragoon Galaxy-Galaxy Storm: '''Dragoon turns into an energy charged comet that dives downward and smashes into the foe with incredible force. Has an alternate variant that is a stronger version of Storm Attack. Can activate full power Engine Gear to make it stronger, but only once a match. ** '''Dragoon Galaxy-Twin Tornado Attack: Only with help from Daichi, Dragoon and Strata Dragoon form tornadoes simultaneously and attack the opponent with them. Can activate full power Engine Gear to make it stronger, but only once a match. ** Dragoon GT-Turbo Galaxy Twister: '''Dragoon turns into a dragon's head made of air, before launching a tornado that splits into two and deals massive damage when it hits. ** '''Dragoon GT-Dragoon Tank: '''Only with help from Daichi, both Dragoon and Strata Dragoon turn their Blades sideways and lock Spin Tracks before surging forward and smashing into anything in their path * '''Hard Metal System: ** Dragoon Metal Storm-Evolution Storm: '''Dragoon summons a tornado, as it travels through the eye of the storm to hit the opponent with incredible force. ** '''Dragoon Metal Fantom-Fantom Evolution Hurricane: '''Dragoon creates a tornado along with several ghostly copies, before launching them all at the opponent * '''Dragoon S.W.X: ** Dragoon S.W.X-Ultimate Storm: '''Stronger version of Storm Attack ** '''Dragoon S.W.X-Rising Hurricane: '''A hurricane attack that rapidly ascends and heavily damages any opponent in its way * '''Dragoon F: ** A new Dragoon, stronger than any previous model ** Can use special moves of earlier Dragoon models Key: '''Beyblade | Beyblade V-Force | Beyblade G-Revolution | Beyblade Rising '''Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches: Category:JJSliderman Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5